The invention relates to an endoscope and shaft system for use in endoscopic spinal surgery, particularly in the region of the cervical spine.
Due to anatomical considerations, endoscopic spinal surgery, particularly in the region of the cervical spine, can only utilize a small access channel, and accordingly it is only possible to use small-caliber endoscope and shaft systems. Optimal placement of the access shafts is difficult from the outset, and a subsequent correction is generally only possible using relatively high manipulation forces.